ftlfandomcom-20200223-history
The Stealth Cruiser
"This ship is being built near the Engi homeworlds. To unlock it, you'll need to help them, but keep in mind they only trust their own kind." The Stealth Cruisers do not have a Shield system. Installing shields requires 125 scrap, and will start with two power bars making one shield layer. 'Layout A' "Constructed for the Federation by the Engi, this ship is designed to use cloaking technology and speed to get behind enemy lines." *Default name: The Nesasio *Starting Crew: 3 Human *Starting Reactor: 8 *Starting Systems: ** Piloting (1) ** Doors (1) ** Sensors (2) ** Medbay (1) ** Oxygen (1) ** Engines (4) ** Weapons (2) ** Cloaking (1) *Starting Weapons: **Mini Beam **Dual Lasers *Starting Augmentations: **Titanium System Casing **Long-Ranged Scanners *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 3 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock See the Engi Fleet Discussion random event. Alternatively, defeat The Rebel Flagship with the Rock Cruiser. Trivia Nesasio is the genus for the animal named the Fearful Owl. 'Layout B' "Built like a glass cannon, this ship is hard to handle. If its cloaking can keep it safe long enough to charge its weapon, few cruisers can withstand its might." *Default name: DA-SR 12 *Starting Crew: 2 Human, 1 Zoltan *Starting Reactor: 7 *Starting Systems: ** Piloting (1) ** Doors (1) ** Sensors (2) ** Medbay (1) ** Oxygen (1) ** Engines (2) ** Cloaking (2) ** Weapons (4) *Starting Weapon: **Glaive Beam *Starting Augmentation: **Long-Ranged Scanners *Starting Resources: **16 Fuel **0 Missiles **0 Drone parts *Slots: 3 Weapon, 2 Drone (requires system) Unlock Earning two of the three Stealth Cruiser achievements will unlock Layout B. Trivia The name of the Stealth Cruiser Layout B could be a reference to: *the Normandy SR-2 from the video game series Mass Effect, which is an advanced stealth frigate built as a collaborative effort between races and featuring a high-powered beam weapon as its main gun. *the DSR 1 sniper rifle, which fires 12,7mm (0.50cal) bullets. *The A-12 supersonic stealth aircraft and its sister craft, the SR-71 blackbird 'Layout C' "This ship was part of an Engi experiment to make a power efficient version of the Zoltan shield. Unfortunately this required the removal of the Cloaking system." * Default name: Simo-H * Starting Crew: 1 Human, 1 Rockman, 1 Slug *Starting Reactor: 7 *Starting Systems: ** Piloting (1) ** Doors (1) ** Clone Bay (1) ** Oxygen (1) ** Engines (3) ** Weapons (2) ** Drones (2) * Starting Weapons: ** Laser Charger (S) ** Mini Beam * Starting Drones: ** Shield Overcharger + ** Anti-Drone * Starting Augmentation: ** Long-Ranged Scanners * Starting Resources: ** 16 Fuel ** 0 Missiles ** 16 Drone Part * Slots: 3 Weapon, 3 Drone Unlock Reaching sector 8 with the Stealth Cruiser B and Advanced Mode enabled will unlock layout C Trivia Simo-H is likely a reference to Simo Häyhä, a Finnish sniper with the highest confirmed kills in any major war. 'Achievements' *Bird of Prey - Destroy a ship at full health during a single cloak in the Stealth Cruiser. *Phase Shift - In the Stealth Cruiser, avoid 9 points of damage during a single cloak. *Tactical Approach - In the Stealth Cruiser, get to sector 8 without jumping to a beacon with an environmental danger. Category:Player ships